MarioWiki:The Glitz Pit/Suggestions
For upcoming Glitz Pit fights, please see the upcoming fights. Rules * Do not suggest fights for other users. * A user can only suggest one fight per week. * No more than five suggestions per week. * Do not suggest the same fight two weeks in a row. * Add your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Add the participants in alphabetical order. * Do not vote for your own suggestion. * If a character has fought recently, do not suggest them in a fight for at least two weeks. * You must tell why you support or oppose. * Only signed in votes will be accepted. * Make sure to sign with http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb34984/skins/common/images/button_sig.png or --~~~~. * When adding the templates, make sure to add them as : : instead of : :. * Fights will be selected only if the amount of positive votes outweighs the number the negative votes by two or more. Fight selection will go from the top of the page to the bottom. Voting Templates Suggestions Birdo vs. Yoshi Alright, so duh, this is a very obvious fight...but we have to get those out there as well. They're both dinosaurs, and it's sometimes debated that they are part of the same species because of their very similar appearance...but one is male (Yoshi) and the other is female (Birdo). I know people are going to say "but in the SMB2 booklet, they say Birdo is a he. So it's a boy"...false! Almost every other booklet/game/guide that Birdo is in, they say "she" so you're outnumbered, very few sources say "he". Anyway, they're both part of the dinosaur species, they're usually partnered up (and it's fun to sometimes see partners go against each other), they both use eggs/and or rainbows as a special in nearly every sports title they appear. They also both have high jumping abilities. And while they are similar in many ways, there are diffrences too. Birdo is usually a "power/balanced type" character, while Yoshi is very "speed" based. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Votes : : It's a pretty decent suggestion compared to others that have been suggested (Banana vs. Green Shell). Let's promote some marital rivalry. Although we all already know my vote goes to Yoshi. --'BassJapas' 19:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Uh, I've been thinking about it and this is a low neutral. It's okay, but it feels like there are other similar fights that could be done. The 01:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Bowser Jr. vs. Shadow Mario If you have played Super Mario Sunshine, you probably know that Shadow Mario is actually Bowser Jr in a disguise. So, which version of him do you like better? They are very different actually. Shadow Mario is more stealthy and speedy than Bowser Jr, while Bowser Jr is more powerful than Shadow Mario. Take your side...Wombatruler 19:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WombatRuler Votes : : Were it not for the fact this game basically took up about two months of my life, and the fact that this is just sad. And the fact of complete disregard of alphabetical order, and the fact it's just bad... --'BassJapas' 19:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh, it's alright for a first try. But this is WAY too much of a one sided fight. And Bowser jr. is actually pretty fast and powerful, if you've played Mario Sports Mix in volleyball, you'd know. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I see no connections at all other than that they're the same character, which is like an anticonnection. The 01:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments